Amor
by SallyPejr
Summary: Modern AU, shop AU, kde Kikyo a Sesshomaru pracují v parfumérii. Všechny jejich zákaznice flirtují se Sesshomarem, ale co on dělá s jejich telefonními čísly?


_Amor_

_Inuyasha_

_Tagy: modern AU; shop AU; inspired by pin; SeshKag (zmíněno); Miroku/Sango _

* * *

Kikyo jen protočí oči nad chováním svého kolegy. Ona a Sesshomaru pracují v této parfumerii stejně dlouho, ale Sesshomaru je u zákazníků o něco… úspěšnější.

Když sem příjde nakupovat muž, jde na padesát procent za ní, protože jako žena přece musí vědět, co se ženám líbí. A taky s ní zkouší více méně úděsně flirtovat. Druhá polovina z nich jde za jejím kolegou, protože je to muž, co tu očividně _musí _pracovat, proč by tu byl dobrovolně, tak přece musí chápat jejich trable s nakupováním zženštilých věcí jako parfém. Někteří z těch mladších se Sesshomarem i flirtují.

Ovšem u žen, u žen Sesshomaru vládne. Je vysoký, více než pohledný a velmi charismatický. Dokonce ani jeho dlouhé a prakticky bílé vlasy žádnou z nich nepohoršují a jen mu dodávají – kouzla. Prakticky každá s ním flirtuje bez ohledu na věk či existující vztah, ale Sesshomaru vždy zůstává chladný jak prosinec a nekonečně profesionální. Jediná situace, kdy oplácí flirtování, je, když se jedná o mladé ženy a dávky. Nejedna mu pak spolu s penězi za nákup nechala i svoje telefonní číslo. Jako například tahle blondýnka, co z obchodu skoro utekla, tváře rudé a k hrudi přitisknutou tašku s mnohem dražším parfémem, než sem původně přišla koupit.

Dle Kikyo je to pěkně hnusné, jak si s těmi holkami hraje, ale pokud jsou ty ženy vážně tak hloupé, aby věřily tomu, že jim Seshomaru věnuje víc jak jednu noc a ani ne celou…

„Že si nedáš pokoj," prohodí Kikyo, aniž by se směrem, kde stojí její kolega, aspoň podívala. Místo toho pokračuje v aranžování nejnovější zásilky. Ne, že by na tom bylo co aranžovat, prezentace vypadá stejně dokonale jako toho rána, ale zaměstnanci nesmí vypadat, že nemají co na práci.

Než jí na to Sesshomaru stačí něco odpovědět, vrazí do obchodu tmavovlasá mladá žena, která za sebou doslova táhne nejistého mladíka. Za nimi pobíhá něco chlupatého, o čem si Kikyo není jistá, jestli je to divný pes nebo ještě divnější přerostlá liška. Příchozí si to hned zamíří k Sesshomarovi a zastaví se až těsně před ním.

Kikyo by se asi normálně pustila připomínek o vodítku a náhubku, a prosím, neběhejte tady, nehodí se to, ale momentálně jí víc zajímá, co se děje. Žena totiž vypadá, že za chvíli začne chrlit plameny. A není jediná, kdo poslouchá. Jejich momentálně jediná zákaznice, sotva dospělá dívka s culíkem na stranu, ani nepředstírá, že si prohlíží vystavená zboží.

„Tak hele, hezoune," spustí rozčílená příchozí více než nahlas. „Když ti holka dá číslo, znamená to, že se chce potkat s tebou, ne že za sebe pošleš nějakýho otrapu!"

S posledním slovem namíří palcem za sebe, na mladého muže, kterého sebou přivlekla. Ten se zatváří přesně tak překvapeně a uraženě, jako by se tvářila i Kikyo, kdyby jí někdo označil za otrapu.

„Tvoje jediný štěstí je," pokračuje žena ve vzteklém monologu. „Že to není úplný idiot, jinak bych to z tohoto udělala kůlničku na dříví!" S tím se mladá žena otočí na patě a i se svým doprovodem zase odrázuje pryč.

„Tohle ty děláš těm holkám, co s tebou flirtují?" zamračí se Kikyo na Sesshomara. „Rozdáváš jejich čísla po okolí?" Copak si Sesshomaru neuvědomuje, jak nebezpečné to pro ty ženy může být?

„Moc dobře víš, že s nimi flirtuju jen proto, abych zvýšil tržby. Ty holky jsou dost pitomé, aby věřily, že když se usměju a ony dost utratí, že to znamená jasné rande," prohlásí Sesshomaru chladně. „Moje přítelkyně-"

„Ty máš přítelkyni?!" vyhrkne Kikyo překvapeně. To je pro ni více než novinka.

„Nikdy jsem ti o Kagome neříkal?" zarazí se Sesshomaru na moment, než pokračuje. „Pracuje v obchodě s elektronikou a většina pánských zákazníků se k ní chová jako místní zákaznice ke mně. Tak teď děláme to, že si na konci týdne porovnáme, jaké telefonní čísla jsme dostali a pokud si myslíme, že se k sobě někteří hodí, napíšeme jim oběma, že se s nimi potkáme někde na rande. Většinou to dopadne tak, že se ti dva „podvedení" rozhodnou mít rande spolu, když už tam přišli a mají společné téma," zakončí Sesshomaru s pokrčením ramen.

Kikyo i malá zákaznice na něj jen nevěřícně hledí.

„Ty a tvoje přítelkyně máte seznamku," prohlásí Kikyo nakonec. „Zajišťujete lidem rande naslepo."

„Na to jsem nepomyslel," řekne jen Sesshomaru tiše. Vypadá dost – překvapeně.

„Promiňte?" špitne zákaznice nejistě. Stojí skoro dva metry od Sesshomara a vypadá, že neví, jestli utéct, nebo přikročit blíže. Ale když už upoutala jeho pozornost, rozhodla se pokračovat.

„Myslíte, že byste mi taky mohl dohodit rande?" zeptá se s nadějí.

„Pojďte, ukážu vám naši nejnovější nabídku a můžeme si u toho promluvit," pousměje se Sesshomaru na dívku a odvede ji k nejbližšímu pultu.

Kikyo jen protočí oči a vrátí se k aranžování.


End file.
